<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Change is Scary by CelesteFitzgerald</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383515">Change is Scary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald'>CelesteFitzgerald</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A drabble a day in May [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friends (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Drabble, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey forgets to use a coaster at Chandler and Monica's apartment. Someone unexpected calls him out on it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chandler Bing/Monica Geller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A drabble a day in May [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Change is Scary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Woah, Joey—what the hell are you doing?”</p>
<p>Joey gave Chandler an odd look. “Just settin’ down my drink. Geez.”</p>
<p>“Without a coaster? It’s bad enough you steal our food—don’t start ruining our furniture.”</p>
<p>Joey’s eyes widened and Monica gasped. “Oh my god,” Monica said, pulling Chandler into a hug. “You care about keeping things clean. I’m so proud of you.”</p>
<p>“No!” Joey shoved them apart. “You’re better than this, Chandler—don’t let her manipulate you.”</p>
<p>“You know, I’m happy I’m starting to care,” Chandler said, sharing a smile with Monica.</p>
<p>Then Monica turned away. And Chandler silently screamed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>prompt: coaster</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>